It's You
by nodaybuttoday317
Summary: its valentines day and Jade and Tori are lonely. so how do they fix it? they spend the day together!


Who is it?

This is ridiculous! I'm alone for the first time in three years on Valentine's Day. I don't think there is anything worse than that…other than Trina Vega's singing. I don't understand how Tori can live with the thing.

Beck and I broke up a month ago. You would suspect we would be back together by now, but no we are not. To be completely honest, I don't want him back. All we did was fight and besides, I had someone else on my mind.

The Hollywood Arts hallway was covered in pink and red hearts, streamers, and love notes on the lockers. I see a couple staring at each other like they were the only ones there. Another couple was making out by the janitor's closet.

A white envelope hung by a piece of tape on my black locker. _Jade _was scribbled in cursive. The heart next to my name obviously told me this was Cat who left the note. I lightly pulled it off the locker, hopping to not tear any of the paint off.

_Happy Valentine's Day Jade! I know you don't like it, but we are all here to help you! Love ya!_

_Cat_

I smiled at the perky redhead's note. She was the only one besides Tori that could really make me smile.

"Jade!" Speaking of Tori.

Her dark brown hair was wavy today. I liked that better then when she curled it, it was more natural. She didn't have much make up on which made her chocolate brown eyes stand out. Her smile, oh God, her smile was big and showing her perfect cheekbones girls envy. I could not deny they were beautiful.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" She said.

Just looking at her would make my walls go down; and they did for a second. I was speechless for a second just staring at her natural beauty. I snapped back into reality when she raised an eyebrow.

"What's so happy about it?" I spat.

Tori sighed, shaking her head at my usual gank self.

"Jade, you don't have to be like that, remember I'm alone too today."

"Yeah whatever" I hated being like this around her.

"I've got an idea!" She said, a smile crept up on her face. I raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you be my Valentine?"

I swear I almost dropped the textbook I was holding. Did she just-? Oh my God.

"I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door." I said slamming my locker, about to walk away from her. Tori grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back.

"Please Jade?" She sounded desperate, like she would give anything just for me to say yes. Who knew I would be this weak when she put her puppy dog eyes on? The brown eyes make it even harder.

I took a shaky breath, "Fine"

The big smile grew on Tori's face again and she attacked me in a bear hug. I would have hugged her back if she wasn't crushing my arms. I wiggled myself free of grasp. She took a step back, like she was afraid I was going to snap at her.

"Okay, okay, just have food and a movie ready at your place tonight, I'm not going to waste my Friday alone." I said as I started toward Sikowitz's classroom.

"Okay!" Tori picked up her designer bag off the floor, following me down the hallway.

**/Tori/ **

I was a miracle to get Trina out of the house on time. I had to tell her One Direction was at the mall in San Diego. Once I mentioned One Direction she made a beeline for the door. My parents were spending the weekend in San Francisco and I literally had to shove them out the door.

The pizza sat on the coffee table with the plates and sodas out. Just for Jade's pleasure, I made sure to make coffee. I tried to find a movie that would be alright with Jade and not too scary for me.

The doorbell rang as I was fixing the pillows on the couch. Jade was leaning against the doorway. She was wearing the same outfit she wore on our play date a few weeks ago.

"Hey, Vega" Jade said, the smirk playing at her lips.

"Jade" I said as she strode into the living room, dropping her bag and jacket on the couch.

"What are we watching?"

"Titanic" I said, shutting the door behind me.

"I can live with that." She plopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to her, indicating for me to sit down. I took the seat next to her, trying to keep some distance between us.

I was crying by the time Jack was dying. Jade had sniffled a few times earlier, but now I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. My head had fallen against her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around my waist. I swear I could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

When the movie ended I whipped the tears from my eyes and turned off the TV.

"That is the only movie that can make me cry." Jade said when I sat back down.

"I know it's so sad."

"Have you ever had a love like that?" The question caught me off guard. I don't think I ever felt love before.

"I don't know what love is, I never felt it."

She just nodded and turned her attention back to blank TV screen.

"Did you feel that with Beck?"

Jade's expression changed to cold, hard look and I instantly regretted asking this.

"Only for a little while" Jade's eyes were tightly shut. "We started growing apart and I started falling for someone else."

My eyes shot up. Jade was in love with someone else? Who? Maybe it was Andre or something.

"Who?"

Jade's eyes shot open, her mouth fit into a tight line. She rose from her seat and started toward the door. Shit! I wasn't going to let her get away this easily.

I caught her wrist before she could make it the door. She spun around, her eyes burning into mine. A breath caught in my throat when I saw how close she was. Her cold expression melted away, but she took the hand that was holding her wrist and held it firmly. The look in her eyes sent shivers down my spine.

"Who is it, Jade?" I said, breathlessly.

Jade took a shaky breath before resting a hand on my cheek. "It's you" It was a whisper I could barely hear before I felt her lips against mine. The hand on my cheek moved to my waist, pulling me closer. I took a second for me to get over the shock to kiss her back. I tangled my hands in her hair and pressed my body closer to her. It was silly to say there were fireworks, but I could see something behind my eyelids. Something amazing.

"So I'll take that as a 'you like me back'?" Jade said when we broke away.

I smiled, "You got that right" I said before attacking her with my mouth again. She pushed me on the couch without breaking the contact.

I just hope Trina won't be home for a while.


End file.
